


Preference

by K_booklover98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Bisexual Harry Potter, F/F, M/M, Oblivious Ron Weasley, Pansexual Ginny Weasley, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, i just want everyone to be happy and in love, idk what else to tag, short but cute, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 16:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16179275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_booklover98/pseuds/K_booklover98
Summary: Harry and Ginny both like a certain type





	Preference

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing, so here’s a short little piece. I finally felt motivated enough to write something out, so yay! Only downside is I did all of this on my phone (writing, editing, and posting) so, uh, yeah, bare with me, I usually never do that, I’d much rather post off my laptop but creativity was calling me, so here we are!

“... wasn’t working out,” Harry was saying.

“So, you just...broke it off? Just like that?” Ron asked, incredulously.

Harry just shrugged, baffling Ron even further. “I mean yeah, it was for the best,”

Ron shook his head, eyes wide with disbelief. “I can’t believe you just… broke it off with Ginny. I mean, just like that? Just yesterday the two of you were inseparable!”

Harry gave another shrug. “Things happen. And besides, we both saw it coming for awhile now,”

“And you two said nothing?”

“What would there have been to say?”

“I don’t know, maybe a warning? Some kind of heads up?”

“Ron, it really isn’t that big of a deal,”

“She’s my baby sister!”

“And she’s doing just fine,” Harry said, nodding towards Ginny who was sat in between Dean and Luna laughing at something Neville had said. “Were you worried she’d have a breakdown or something?”

“Well, she’s only been crushing on you since she was like 10,”

“Well….sometimes the dream is better than the reality,”

“Where’d you get _that_ from?”

Harry actually looked a bit sheepish at that. “Hermione,”

Ron snorted. “Figures,”

Harry shook his head. “Anyways, are we all set here? Or are you going to hex me for breaking your little sister’s heart?” Harry teased with a knowing smirk.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Yeah, whatever. Just no more surprises, yeah?”

Harry smiled. “Trust me, I think I’m all out of surprises for the time being,”

——

“You can’t be serious,”

“I tried to warn you,”

“I said no more surprises!”

“Honestly Ronald, is it really all that surprising?”

“He’s dating the ferret!! That’s pretty bloody surprising!”

Harry sighed, putting his head down on the table. “I tried to tell him,”

Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder while she looked on sympathetically at Ron. “He tried to tell you,”

“I just—it doesn’t—how do you go from Ginny….to _that_?” Ron asked, pointing across the way to where Malfoy sat, looking bored out of his mind as Pansy drowned about something, while using grand and dramatic hand gestures.

Harry picked his head back up to glare across the table. “ _That_ is my boyfriend, and I would appreciate it if you tried to be just a little bit understanding here,” he gritted out.

Ron raises his hands up in surrender. “Alright alright, I won’t bad mouth the ferret!” Harry gave him a look, raised eyebrow and all. “Starting now,” Ron added with a nervous smile.

Harry nodded. “Good,”

———

“You’ve got to be kidding me,”

“Oh, what is it now, Ron?” Hermione asked exasperated.

“Not what, who!” he cried.

Hermione heaved a dramatic sigh. “Alright, _who_ is it then?”

“Ginny, who else?”

“Ron—“

“First she breaks up with Harry,”

“I don’t think—“

“Then Harry starts dating Malfoy,”

“I think you’re being just a little over dramatic,”

“And now that they’re together, I thought for _for sure_ she’d show some kind emotion,”

“Ron, Ginny is—“

“Sadness, anger, regret, you know, _something_ ,”

“She’s only trying to—“

“But no! What does she do? She goes and starts dating—“

“Luna,” Harry says sitting down with his two best friends. “Have you guys heard?”

“Oh, trust me, we’ve heard it all,” Hermione said with an eye roll.

“It’s unbelievable!” Ron cried.

Harry shrugged. “What’s wrong about it?”

“It’s just—she’s not—how come—“

“What have you done to him now?” Ginny asked, walking over, Luna right by her side as usual.

“I think you’re the one who broke him,” Hermione said with a slight chuckle.

“Oh no, Harry started it,” Ginny giggled.

“Hey! I did not!”

“Is this why you two broke up?” Ron asked, looking between his sister and best friend.

Harry and Ginny shared a look. “Not our fault we have a certain preference,”

“Which is?”

Ginny snorted. “Isn’t it obvious?”

“So you’re both—“

“Into blonde’s, yes,” Harry said, trying his hardest to keep a neutral face.

“It’s not really something we have control over,” Ginny added, trying to hold back her laughter.

“What! That’s not—“

“Oh, leave them alone Ron!” Hermione teased, playfully swatting his arm as the other two continued to laugh.

“He’s just too easy!” Ginny said, wiping away a tear.

Harry nodded, glancing across the room to see Draco walking towards him, a curious look on his face. “I think he’ll get used to it,”


End file.
